A Light in the Dark
by Devon Goes to Heaven
Summary: In which Eponine falls in love with Enjolras instead of Marius and her entire fate is changed.
1. Chapter 1

Les Miserables was written by Victor Hugo. The musical and movie belong to Tom Hopper and Cameron Macintosh. I own nothing.

_O-kay! So, I saw the Les Miserables movie, and I just knew I had to write something about Eponine. She is truly amazing, and I love Samantha Barks interpretation of her. THIS IS A MOVIE BASED FANFICTION...the characterizations in this story will be based PRIMARILY on their movie counterparts. There will be little pieces from the book thrown in such as Eponine's young sister and other little things. Yes, I am pairing Enjolras and Eponine together. If this is an issue, the back button is on the left hand corner of your browser. Use it. **Use it well.** Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and feedback is much appreciated._

* * *

Chapter 1

_Run, run, run..._

She fled down a street, her hand tightly secured around her sister's wrist. Her bare feet pounded and scraped themselves against the cobblestone road. Her breath was rough, ridged even. Just taking in a single breath felt as if she were swallowing needles.

She rounded a corner into a scrawny alleyway and paused long enough to draw in a deep breath. Then, she snatched her sister's hand once more and continued her flight. Her heart beat a hole through her chest as adrenaline rushed through her bloodstream.

_Faster, faster, faster..._

Her shoulder connected with a man in the alley, and with that, several pieces of parchment slipped from her hands. She paused momentarily, staring at the flaxen headed man. Then, she tore her gaze from his ocean blue eyes and darted away with her sister.

"Ponine, the letters!" her sister cried.

"Leave them," she breathed.

She glanced back once more to see the blond man kneel down and retrieve the parchment from the ground. They locked eyes again for a fraction of a second, and then, she tore off down the alley.

* * *

The two sisters collapsed onto the grass beneath their feet – their chests heaving as they sucked in countless breaths of much desired air. Eponine craned her head to the side and gazed at her younger sister. Then, she rose to a sitting position and crossed her legs.

"Papa won't be happy," Azelma muttered.

Eponine brushed a long stand of her thick, obsidian hair from her face as she collected the remnants of her thoughts. "It matters not. I shan't return home tonight."

"But, where will you stay?" Azelma asked.

"I can't be sure," she replied.

The sisters fell quiet as the rain began to patter down upon them relentlessly. Eponine repressed a shiver. She should be used to the cold – the rain – by now. She pulled her knees close to her and gazed at her bare feet.

Eponine allowed her thoughts to focus upon the blond man she had collided with in the alley. She pondered for just a moment if she should search for him and retrieve the letters from him.

_So you can see him again..._

She pushed her thoughts far from her mind and whispered. "Return home...I will go back for the letters so that our parchment does not go to waste."

"Ponine, you said to leave them."

"At that moment, yes," Eponine replied. "A few scraps of parchment are not worth a night in jail."

"I want to go with you."

"No, the cops may still be there. Go home, Zelma. Tell father that you don't know where I went."

Eponine rose to her full height as she dusted off her tattered skirt. The mud beneath her feet was smooth, almost soothing to her bare feet. She closed her eyes and mentally retraced the path she had taken.

After a few minutes, Eponine finally returned to the alley, but the man was nowhere to be seen. A ting of disappointment swept through her soul as the possibility of never seeing him again became evident. She supposed it was to be expected, and so, she assumed herself deranged to believe that perhaps a man she hardly knew would wait for her – someone he barely knew.

Then, she recalled that the cafe her younger brother, Gavroche, frequented was around the corner. She thought to the little money she had. How careless of her to spend it on liquor, but lord knew she needed it right now. She could already feel the harsh liquid burning the back of her throat, and then, the light headed sensation that always followed – the sensation that brought her and many others peace.

Eponine peered around the corner of the alley and spotted the Cafe Musain. Without a doubt, her younger brother was there hanging around those school boys as he often did. She envied her younger brother. He was strong enough to leave her father – strong enough to lead a life of his own. She wasn't quite as strong by any means.

Eponine advanced upon the familiar cafe and softly pressed the door open. Her eyes searched the room for Gavroche and found him perched upon a bar stool. In his hands, he held a mug of ale. Eponine sat on the stool next to him. A heavy, middle age woman came to her.

"Whiskey, please Madame," she said as she retrieved a coin from the inside of her blouse. Then, she set the coin on the table before her.

"Papa's mad again, ain't he?" Gavroche asked.

"Not yet," Eponine replied. "But, he soon will be."

"You going to stay out all night, then?" he asked.

"Yes, most likely," she replied. "Perhaps I will never return at all."

But, she knew that she would. She always did. She was not strong like Gavroche. She could not fend for herself quite as well as the little one could. The truth of the matter was that she depended on her father like a newborn bird in its nest. How unfortunate it was that she had never learned to fly, and thus, she could never leave that nest that brought her so much misery.

The woman set down small glass of dark amber liquid before her. She snatched the glass from the bar top and drank the whiskey in one swallow. "Another if you would, Madame."

She withdrew another coin from her blouse and set it on top of the bar top. All the precious money she should be giving to her father was going to liquor, but it did not matter to her at the moment. She needed this peace. She needed it so desperately that she would forgo what was rational just to drown herself in the small bit of happiness alcohol often gave her.

The woman set another small glass of whiskey before her. She took it without a second thought. The whiskey scorched the back of her throat. It was that familiar discomfort she felt before the alcohol kicked in. Then, she set the glass down as her light headed feeling evolved into a sense of weightlessness.

"I lost a few letters," she confessed to her brother. "You know our father hates when things go to waste. I don't want to go back home tonight."

"You can stay with me," Gavroche offered.

She thought of that old elephant statue Gavroche called home. She managed a small smile. "Yes, that would probably be better."

Gavroche took the last sip of his ale and hopped from the bar stool. He tugged his sister's hand lightly and pulled her through the crowd of patrons. Just as they reached the door, Eponine's elbow brushed the side of another patron. She canted her head to the side only to lay eyes on the man from the alley.

She stopped for just a fraction of a second, and then, she allowed Gavroche to lead her outside of the cafe.

"Gavroche," she said almost breathlessly. "Do you know that man?"

"Oh, that is Enjolras!" he replied with excitement. "He's going to bring about the next revolution!"

Eponine did her best to mask her excitement and bit her lower lip to calm her nerves. She wanted more than anything to turn back and speak with him. She resisted that urge though.

_You're being absurd. You haven't even spoken a single word to him._

"You should introduce me to your friends sometime," she suggested, attempting to keep her voice even but ultimately failing.

"You fancy him?" Gavroche asked.

"No, no," she replied. "I just hardly know much about you and your life.."

"You fancy him," it was a statement not a question.

Still she denied her feelings. "I don't even know that boy."

Then, she tightened her grip around her brother's hand. "Eponine, you won't believe it! One of my friends managed to make off with a whole bottle of wine. We should share it tonight since you'll be staying with us."

She laughed. "Yes, that would be quite nice."

And, she glanced back at the cafe one more time. Then, she allowed her brother to lead the way to what he called home, and that silly little elephant statue felt somehow safer than the wretched tenement that was she called home. Then, she thought for a moment...perhaps she would never return home. This time she almost believed it.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

_First, I am taken a few moments to address how grateful I am that all of you reviewed. I didn't expect so much feedback for this story. I wasn't even sure if anyone else liked the idea of these two together! Thank you so, so much for reviewing. Next, I apologize it took a bit for me to write the next chapter. I had to work the past four days. I still haven't even found the time for my second viewing of the movie which I will be doing some time this upcoming week. And finally, it's clear that Eponine already has feelings for Enjolras so quickly. I don't find this terribly out of character, because Eponine (in the novel) becomes quite taken with Marius very quickly. As the story progresses, I'm going to try and deepen the reasons why she becomes so attached to others so quickly. Anyways, thank you again and any feedback is much appreciated!_

* * *

Chapter 2

Gavroche sat across from Eponine with his legs crossed. He snatched a bottle opener from the floor of the statue he called home. Then, he popped the cork. Gavroche drew the bottle of wine to his lips and took a long sip. Then, he passed the bottle to Eponine. She took it without hesitation and took a equally long sip from the bottle. It took every bit of restraint she had within her to stop herself from guzzling the whole bottle down. Instead, she reluctantly set the bottle down between her brother and herself.

"It's quite peaceful here," Eponine murmured. "I can see why you left us."

"I didn't mean leave you," Gavroche brushed his matted blond hair from his eyes. "Mama didn't care as much for me as she did for you and Zelma. I felt unwanted. So, I left."

Eponine lowered her head in an attempt to hide the emotions on her face. "I want to leave too."

"You can stay here with me," Gavroche offered.

Eponine allowed the idea to seep into her mind and imagined the life that she might have living with her younger brother. She would meet all of the students that he called his friends, and one of those students happened to be the blond man from the alleyway.

_Enjolras...what an unusual name?_

Yet, it was so beautiful to her.

"I can try that," she whispered.

Eponine retrieved the wine bottle and took another sip. She held out the bottle to her young brother, and eagerly, he snatched it from her hands. He took another sip, and then, he sat the bottle in front of him.

"Tomorrow you should come with me to the Cafe Musain!" he said with absolutely enthusiasm. "Then, you will meet all of my friends."

_All _of his friends. She felt her heart pause for a fraction of a second, and she reminded herself not to convey too much excitement on her face.

"I can hardly wait," she said with a soft smile.

* * *

A soft ray of light spilled across her face and interrupted her once peaceful slumber. Eponine rolled over, pulling her arm away from her little brother's waist. She stared up at the ceiling for a moment as her mind processed the events that had happened the day before.

She remember the blond man..._Enjolras._

Eponine tossed the tattered blanket off of her and pulled herself up so that she was sitting with her knees drawn towards her chest. She spotted two young boys curled up in a similar blanket on the other side of the room. Next to them sat the wine bottle from the previous night before...except now it was completely empty.

Next, she felt a wave of relief...relief that she did not awaken in that dreadful place she called home...relief that she did not awaken to a beating. That place never did fell like home. Then again, neither did the inn in Montfermeil. Even as a child, she recognized that there something not quite right about her parents and their morals.

_Perhaps, I shall never return to them._

She felt Gavroche shift to the side. She canted her head to the side and saw him rubbing his eyes. "Ponine, you're awake so soon?"

Eponine only nodded in response.

"You said you wanted to meet my friends," he reminded.

Her nearly stopped at that moment, but now she was used to hiding her feelings. So, she kept her features as indifferent as she possibly could. "I did say that, didn't I?"

"Come with me," Gavroche said.

* * *

Eponine followed Gavroche to the cafe. She followed him up a flight of stairs. There was a brunette – a young man – she recognized, but she could not place where she knew him. Oddly, he seemed to recognized her as well. His facial features twisted into a confused expression as he studied her momentarily.

She peeled her eyes away from him and searched for Enjolras. Then, she felt the familiar sharp blade of disappointment cut into her heart when she realized that he was not yet there. She drew in a small breath as she soothed herself. He would come eventually, and she kept telling herself that as if it were some religious mantra.

"Gavroche," a dark haired man slurred. "Who is this dame you've brought with you?"

Then, suddenly, Eponine felt the man fling his arm around her shoulder. He leaned close to her and she could smell the alcohol on his warm breath.

"She's my sister," Gavroche said.

"I hadn't the slightest clue you had a sister," he slurred.

"I've told you about her before, Grantaire," Gavroche responded as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh...have you? I don't think I remember it," he replied. "What is your name, lovely lady?"

"Eponine," she said as she withdrew from his embrace.

"Like Eponinna?" she heard from behind her.

Instantly, Eponine froze like ice in winter. She hadn't heard him speak before, but somehow she knew that the voice behind her belonged to _him_.

"The wife of Julius Sabinus," he continued.

She licked her lower lip before biting it roughly. She swallowed nervously before she finally worked up the courage to ask, "I don't quite follow?"

"Julius Sabinus," he took a pause for a brief moment, "was a man that rebelled against the Roman Empire. His attempts to overthrow Rome were...unsuccessful, and eventually, Julius and his wife were executed together."

"That's..." she breathed, "romantic...in a way...I suppose."

She stared up into his stunning blue eyes as he smiled. Then, he said, "If I can recall correctly, I am in possession of a few letters that belong to you Mademoiselle Eponine."

_He remembers me from yesterday. He actually remembers!_

"Oh...those little things," she said as she lowered her eyes to the ground, staring at the wooden floor.

"I will bring them tomorrow if you'd like to have them returned," he replied.

Truth be told, she cared very little for the letters at the moment, but she was overtaken by the desire to see him again. So, with a slight stutter, she replied, "Yes...yes, it would save a bit of money."

"I shall bring them tomorrow then," Enjolras replied.

Then, he walked passed her, and she stood motionless as her emotions overwhelmed her. She felt Gavroche take her hand in his, and she returned to reality.

"Come on, Ponine," he tugged on her hand lightly. "Come sit with us."

She allowed Gavroche to lead her to the table. She pulled out a chair and sat down. Then, Gavroche leaped into her lap. She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled a small smile. In that moment, she felt so surreal. It was like a dream...for everything felt so natural to her.

"To Eponine," Grantaire thrust a mug of ale into the air, "our newest friend!"

"We cannot toast to our new friend unless all of us have a drink," Enjolras stated. "Shall I buy you a drink, Madamoiselle?"

Eponine's pulse raced as she processed what he had asked. Then, she nodded softly and said, "A glass of wine would be nice."

Throughout the rest of the evening, Eponine remained quiet at her seat at the table. Occasionally, Grantaire would order her more wine and she would politely accept. Her attention, however, was on Enjolras. She would listen to him speak of things she never gave a second thought. In one instance, he clashed with the brunette about the their differences in politics – the brunette was a Bonapartist, but Enjolras wanted something more like a republic. Eponine listen to him – tried to follow him – and recognized that every word he said with laced with intense passion.

Eventually the young men filed out of the room and return to wherever they called home. Only Enjolras, Grantaire, Gavroche, and herself remained. Grantaire didn't necessarily count as his head rested on the table. He was completely obliterated by the alcohol he had previously taken in.

Enjolras turned to her and finally addressed her once more. "Tomorrow, meet me here and I will return your letters."

Eponine tongue traced her lower lips as she nodded nervously.

"Good day to you, Mademoiselle," he said. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Good...day," she managed to say.

Then, he briskly left the room. Gavroche pranced over to her from the other side of the table. "I knew it! I knew that you fancied him, Ponine."

She remained still as a statue, and even she knew that she could not deny how she felt. So, she remained silent instead.

She rose from her chair. She felt her stomach grumble, and then, she remembered her place in the world. "I probably should have asked them for something to eat instead of drinking all that wine."

She searched her blouse and retrieved the last of her money. "This should afford us something small to share. Then, we'll go home for night."

"You're really staying with me again?" Gavroche asked as a large smile filled his face.

"Well, yes, of course," she replied. "I said I would the night before, and besides, I can't return home without a sous to my name. Papa will be furious."

But, somehow, she realized that she would not return home..._ever_. There was nothing left for her in that old tenement, but a broken home and a doomed future. She seized her younger brother's hand. After carrying such a long weight on her shoulders for so long, it was nice to finally let go of all of it.

"Maybe I fancy him just a little," she admitted.

Gavroche giggled at her and teased, "You should have seen your face earlier. I'm not even sure why you tried to deny it."

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

_So, I finally got the next chapter typed out! I feel like a bad fan, because I didn't get it posted sooner. Anyways, some inspiration was lifted from the original novel! I'm sure most of you that have read the novel will notice a few pieces here and then from Hugo's original text. Also, I'm trying to develop Enjolras feelings slowly. So bear with me! I promise I will they will be together. _

_Also, I just really, really, really want to thank all of you! I've been going through some hard times and all of your kind reviews have really helped me through all of it. Seriously, you have no idea. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I never expected that so many people would love this fic._

* * *

Chapter 3

_She shivered underneath the bridge as the icy wind sliced at her skin. It was her first month in Paris and all she could think about was how cold and how hungry she was. She stared at her reflection in the water. It started to swirl uncontrollably and change shape completely. It didn't even resemble her face anymore._

_She almost screamed._

_Then, she leaned forward and stared at the murky water before her. Her reflection was normal again. It was just another hallucination. Eponine wondered how long it would be before she completely lost her mind._

_Then, she contemplated just drowning herself in the water, but Eponine tore herself away from the river. She backed away from the river and leaned against the bridge. She could make it one more miserable day. She had to try._

Eponine's eyes snapped open as she woke from her dream. It wasn't just a dream though. It was also a memory. Eponine turned her head to the side where Gavroche laid next to her curled into a small ball.

She drew in a deep breath, and then, she released it. Anger began to swell within her, and that anger was directed at none other than her father. He had been careless with money, and because of that, he had lost the inn. She thought of how her hunger had nearly driven her to insanity, and back then, she had even contemplated just drowning herself to end the hallucinations.

Tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

Could it be that now that she had finally escaped her father that she now had to face all the abuse he had inflicted upon her? Honest Christians would forgive him, but all she felt was a burning rage stir within her soul. How could she? She almost killed herself in her momentarily lapse in sanity, and how many other times had he put her life at risk since?

He was an absolute monster – a sick, twisted monster to be exact.

Eponine's eyes fluttered shut tightly. It took every bit of her to will herself back to sleep, but eventually she did. And, once again, the dreadful nightmares returned.

* * *

Eponine felt a ray of warmth tease her bare arm. Then, she opened her eyes to see a ray of light coming from the battered hole on top of the statue. With a soft groan, she turned over to bid Gavroche _good morning_, but he was nowhere to be seen. She pushed herself up and leaned on one arm as she searched for his friends. They were also nowhere to be seen.

She assumed they were out on some sort of adventure. After all, her brother was not known to stay still for very long.

She rose to her feet and paced over to where a rope later hung from the hole in the ceiling. Then, she climbed to the top of the statue and pulled herself atop of the roof. Eponine took a brief moment to take in the astounding overview of the Parisian streets beneath her. Then, she tore her gaze from the streets below and slid down a rope that lead to the ground.

Once her bare feet touched the ground, her first thought was to immediately walk towards the Cafe Musain. However, it was early yet, and she suspected that Enjolras would not arrive until later in the afternoon. So, instead, Eponine decided to aimlessly wander the streets she knew so well.

Eponine walked without a destination in mind. It was quite peaceful watching the people on the streets go about their busy lives. Normally, watching other people would make her feel lonely, but not today. She actually felt more alive than she had in a long time. Eponine even took notice that each day she did not see her father, she grew stronger.

The sound of a loud grunt interrupted her thoughts, and she turned in the direction it had came from. Her eyes peered between a wrought iron gate of a small house to see an old man roughly pulling a pail from his well. Eponine remained still for a moment and watched as the pail slipped from his hands. Then, it sailed to the bottom of the well with a splash.

For a moment, she thought of just continuing her aimless journey through the Parisian streets. Then, her empathy got the best of her. So, she paced towards his house and pressed open the iron gate softly.

Eponine approached the old man and cleared her throat. "Monsieur..."

The man turned his gaze to her, and Eponine remained as still as she possibly could. She did not want to frighten to poor man.

"May I help you water your garden?" she asked, her voice almost a whisper.

He did not say a word. So, Eponine just took the rope from him and pulled the pail from the well. Once it reached the top, she grabbed the pail and walked towards a group of rose bushes in the corner of his yard. She placed her hands together and retrieved some water and slowly let the water slip from her hands onto the top of the bushes. Then, she repeated the process on the next group of plants.

Four pails of water later, she was finally done watering each of his plants. Then, she snatched the empty pail and walked towards the old man. She set down the pail before him.

"It's really a shame," he muttered to himself. "I have no means to repay you."

Her first thought was to admit that she did it out of sheer, honest sympathy for him. Then, she thought of what he might be able to offer and an idea came to her mind. She had quite an evening to look forward to, and how lovely it would be if she looked as presentable as she possibly could to Enjolras!

"There is something you could do for me, Monsieur," Eponine replied. "If you do have the means, I would love to bathe and wash my clothes."

* * *

It had taken her an hour to boil the water to fill the small tub in the man's house, but Eponine finally achieved her goal. She removed the spare clothes he had offered her to use while she washed her old rags clean. Then, Eponine slipped into the small metal bathtub and allowed the warm water to soothe her skin.

Eponine allowed her body to relax for just a moment. She had no idea a warm bath could be so relaxing, but then again, she could not even remember the last time she had bathed. Eponine rested her head against the edge of the tub and closed her eyes while her body loosened.

Finally, she opened her eyes and remembered her original purpose. She snatched a wooden brush on a stand next to the tub. She scrubbed her legs and watched as the tough bristles scrapped the dirt off of her skin. A warm feeling filled her as she saw the original tone of her skin emerge from underneath the dirt.

And, for a moment, she imagined that she were one of those heroines in her mother's old books. Today would be the day she would meet with her _prince_ so to speak. Eponine laughed to herself softly. How silly she was being, but she could not help it. Her imagination seemed to calm her just a little bit more.

_Perhaps...he fancies me too._

She smiled to herself, and then, continued to clean herself.

* * *

Once she was as clean as she could possibly be, Eponine emerged from the washroom. She searched for the old man to thank him and bid him farewell. Once she spotted him, she slowly walked towards him. Then, she drew him into a small hug.

"Thank you, good monsieur–"

"Mabeuf," he interrupted. "Monsieur Mabeuf."

She paused for a moment and decided to offer him her name as she did a small curtsy. "And, I am called Eponine."

"If you don't mind me asking," he said, "is there some special occasion?"

"I am meeting someone of great importance to me, and I would like that he be pleased with my appearance."

"Ah! Is it some sort of beau of yours?"

"Perhaps," she replied.

He let out a rough laugh. "Well, my dear child, I don't believe he will be displeased."

She just smiled in response and repressed a small girlish giggle.

"Will I see you again?" he asked.

"I suppose I could find time," she replied.

His lips curled into a smile. "Then, I hope to see you soon."

She gave him another small embrace. Then, she turned to the front door. She took a few steps, but found herself looking over her shoulder to gaze at the poor man. She smiled another small smile.

"Thank you for everything."

* * *

Eponine could feel the adrenaline race through her body as she fled down the Parisian streets. She thought of _him_. She thought of the life that could be if she could be with _him_. There was a new life – a new world – waiting for her if he felt the same way. The darkness in her life already felt as if it had been dispelled, and Eponine could see a life beyond crime and poverty. The thought of this life was enough to propel herself forward without an ounce of fear.

Eponine stopped a few yards in front of the Cafe Musain. She panted heavily as she leaned over to catch her breath. Then, she rose to her full height and just looked upon the building. Eponine did her best to gather all of her courage and perseverance.

_I can do this._

Eponine advanced upon the cafe, and somehow she knew _he _was there. She pressed open the door and stepped inside. The tavern was almost deserted, but there at the end of the bar stood Enjolras. An old man set down a glass of dark red wine before him, and Enjolras handed him a coin as payment.

_I can do this._

Eponine's steps were small and slow at first. However, as she approached the Enjolras, they grew quicker and stronger. Enjolras arched his head to the side as she approached him. She watched as his stunning blue eyes looked upon her.

She stopped as his eyes watched her. She was paralyzed completely.

"Eponine," he finally said.

"Good afternoon, Monsieur," she said in a nervous whisper. "I came for my letters."

Enjolras tore his eyes away from her. He seemed to smile for a fraction of a second to nothing in particular. Then, he retrieved the tattered parchment from the bar top and returned them to her. Eponine accepted them and folded them before placing them inside her blouse.

She remained as still as a boulder as she waited for him to say something – anything.

"I read them," he finally said. "I read them before your brother brought you here actually."

Eponine thought back to the contents of the letters and lowered her head in utter shame. She remembered her father scrawling ink upon each piece of parchment. All of the letters had an identical message written upon them. She could not remember the letters word for word, but she knew that each of them were used to beg for money from members of the upper class.

And, unfortunately, Azelma had become desperate and attempted steal a roll of bread from a merchant on the street. The merchant had caught her, and unfortunately for the girls, a cop had been nearby. So, they fled from the scene.

Eponine eyes gazed upon the wooden floor. She could not even admit this to him.

"I don't have much money."

"You shouldn't feel shame," he replied. "You are not the one at fault for your terrible living situation."

"I didn't even write those letters," Eponine admitted. It took her a moment to speak again, but finally she said, "My father wrote them. I haven't seen him since that day."

"Ah, Gavroche has spoken of him from time to time," Enjolras replied. "Forgive me, but from what I have been told, he sounds absolutely dreadful."

She almost let everything spill out from the time he neglected that poor woman's little daughter to the time she almost drowned herself in the river. Eponine pushed this all to the back of her mind instantly.

"I'm not even sure if I'll even be needing those letters," Eponine finally said. "I can't see myself returning home soon."

This was definitely not what she expected at all. So, she turned away and walked slowly to the door in disappointment.

"Eponine..."

She froze without a thought and turned to him. She could not even say another word. She was completely lost in her own disappointment.

"Surely there is something that can be done for you and your brother," he said. "Let me help you. Perhaps my friends and I can find you some honest work."

_A job_. She had never actually had a job outside of running errands for her father, but to have an actual job? How nice it would be.

"Here," He advanced upon her and placed a few coins in her hands. "This should be enough to get you and your brother through the week."

Eponine's eyes lit up. "I don't know what to say, but..._thank you_."

"I will ask my friends if there is someway I can find you work," he replied. "Until then, you are welcome to join us when we meet here."

_Then, I will see him again..._

And, that was enough to give her just enough strength to continue forward. Perhaps...soon...he would notice her.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

_I am really, really sorry that it took so long to update. I swear I rewrote this chapter three times before I was happy with it. You have no idea how much you guys inspire me. I have never expected to get so much positive feedback! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Also, there are some book references in this chapter regarding Marius and Cosette. There is not going to be any Cosette bashing in this fic at all._

* * *

Chapter 4

Eponine let a small amount of water slip from her hands and onto a rose bush. She let her finger side across a petal of one of the deep burgundy roses as she let out a rough sigh. She felt like a rose, and not because she felt beautiful. No, she was more like a rose in misery – trapped in a sea of leaves and thorns. And, that would be were she would remain until someone plucked her away.

It was pathetic really.

She noticed the wooden pail was now empty. So, she seized it and paced over to the well. She tied a rope tightly across the handle and let it drop to the bottle of the well with a splash.

"Eponine..."

She turned to where Monsieur Mabuef was sitting on a stone bench. She kept her voice steady and asked, "Do you need something, Monsieur?"

"I am content," he replied. "But, I have noticed that you are quiet today. What is troubling you, my dear child?"

"I am fine," even she noticed a hint of bitterness the moment the words left her mouth.

"Pardon, but that did not sound very convincing," Monsieur Mabuef replied. "It is about that young man you were supposed to meet two days ago, is it not?"

"No – yes," she then admitted. "I suppose it is."

Then, she approached Monsieur Mabuef and sat next to him. "I was foolish to believe that some piece of street vermin like myself could be with a man like him. He feels sorry for me, Monsieur. He gave me money, and I should be grateful. But – what I really want is to be with him! Now...I don't even have the nerve to see him again."

"So, he did not return your feelings, then?" Monsieur Mabuef asked.

"No," Eponine said as if it were a definite answer, but then, she added, "Well, I did not reveal how I felt, but he does not seem to think of me that way. I think he just pities me."

"You're perspective of the entire situation is flawed," Monsieur Mabuef replied, "You are correct that you should be grateful that he was kind enough to offer you money. I can tell that you are highly infatuated with this young gentleman. Let us pretend for a moment that he does not feel the same for you. You should still cherish the friendship you have with him instead of harboring such angry feeling towards him. Regardless of how you feel, he is entitled to his own feelings concerning you."

She relaxed her shoulders as she felt like a tiny weight had been plucked from them. "Yes, perhaps that is true. And, how foolish and selfish am I being to not be grateful for the money he has given me. He has already helped me more than most would. Perhaps, I am perceiving everything wrong."

"There is no reason to feel shame, my child," his voice was soothing. "Now, the next time you see this young man...speak with him as if he were but a friend. Perhaps your friendship will shape itself into something more, but be content with just having his friendship. Aside from that, you must learn to be content with yourself, Eponine. True love can only be found once one can look in the mirror without feeling shame."

Eponine lowered her head as clarity seemed to spread through her entire being. This poor old man – she had not even known him for a week, but he felt more like a father to her than anyone in her life. She took a moment to appreciate him, and then, she hopped to her feet and returned to the well. She turned over and looked over her shoulder.

"Thank you...for everything."

* * *

The wildlife around her chirped gaily as Eponine cut through the Ludembourg Gardens. Eponine found the park oddly depressing every time she passed those of upper class. Often times, they would point and whisper at her and she would feel ashamed. They would make her feel as if her situation was her own doing, and sometimes she would believe it.

She passed a young blonde woman in a simple black dress sitting obediently next to what appeared to be her father on a bench. The young woman lifted her soft blue eyes, and for only a moment, they captured Eponine's gaze. An uncomfortable sense of deja vu flowed through her. She knew that she knew that woman, but she could not fathom where from. It was strange to her, but for some inexplicable reason, she felt as if that woman was of some importance to her.

Eponine turned her back on the pair and walked the opposite direction with much haste.

"See, that blonde woman," she overheard a man say. "She could be much prettier if she weren't dressed so plainly."

"And, what do you wish for either of us to say, Courfeyrac? It's not as if another woman's fashion sense is of any importance to their character."

"You know nothing at all of women, do you? They are like foreign creatures to you."

"My goals are much more complex than courting pretty women."

Eponine knew _voice_. She turned around to see Enjolras talking between two of his friends. She froze much like water in the dead of winter did. The only thing she could feel was the rough beating of her heart as she watched on almost helplessly.

Then, Enjolras pivoted to the side. His piercing blue eyes locked with hers and she was rendered completely helpless.

"Ah, Eponine!" he called to her.

She remained utterly still as if she were in a deep sleep. Her breath quickened with each step he took as he advanced upon her. And, all she could think to do is try to compose herself as best as she possibly could.

"Enjolras," Eponine managed to say just above a whisper.

"Eponine," he said, "I have not seen you in a few days. I was wondering where you might have gone."

Eponine attempted to invent some sort of excuse for her absence. "Uh – well – yes. I have been – um –"

And, then, she simply gave up on whatever excuse she had in her mind.

"And, where is Gavroche?" he asked.

"I am not quite sure," Eponine replied. "I assume he's with those two boys we live with."

"Look Marius!" Courfeyrac exclaimed. "Enjolras can talk to a woman after all."

Enjolras frowned at his friend's statement. He tossed a glare over his shoulder, and then, he returned his attention to Eponine. "I do not understand my friends sometimes. The way they view the world...the importance they put on courting women...it really baffles me. I do not understand the way they think. Sometimes they are so petty and shallow."

"You've never loved anyone, then?" Eponine asked with a slight quiver in her voice. She loathed how she asked that question. She loathed that she even asked it at all. He probably thought her to be a lonely, desperate street rat.

"No, not that I can recall," he replied. "I have always been so focused on my personal goals. I haven't found time to love or even a reason to love at all."

She took a small step forward as a small smile escaped her. "Neither have I..."

It was a complete lie, and she knew it. However, her desire to impress him overcame her own rationality. So, she continued, "I think it's probably because I realize no one would ever want to be with someone as poor as I...or perhaps because of the way my mama and papa are to each other. It makes love seem ridiculous."

And, despite everything, she didn't hate herself for lying. She could not lose him. So, she concealed all that she felt. If her feelings for him would scare him away, she wasn't sure could handle it. She thought to Monsieur Mabuef words. They felt true to her – having him in her life was more important than how she felt.

Yet, it hurt both her heart and mind regardless.

She feigned a smile as she attempted to impress him once more. "If only there was something I could do to change my situation..."

"You should join us," Enjolras said.

"Join you?" she said.

"General Lamarque has been ill for some time now. We are arranging a protest. You should be a part of it."

Eponine thought to whom General Lamarque was. She had heard the name before, but she did not know much about him. "I am a girl though. I'm not sure how others would feel about that."

"It matters not," he replied. "The more people that protest the better."

She feigned another smile. "Yes, yes...perhaps I could make a difference after all."

Eponine made a mental note to ask Gavroche about General Lamarque later that evening. That way she would not appear ignorant. Then, she continued to smile her false smile. She needed to impress him. She needed him to think highly of her.

"Come to the Cafe Musain tonight," Enjolras placed his hand on her arm, and she felt like she could die right there. "I will inform you about everything."

"Alright," she said. "I shall be there then..."

"And, Eponine, I almost forgot," he replied. "You still need help finding some source of income. My friends and I are still trying to find a solution. Although...it is much harder to find women work unfortunately."

Then, just like that, an idea came to her mind.

"Who says that anyone needs to know I'm a girl?" Eponine spat before she could even think.

"Pardon?" Enjolras asked.

"I could disguise myself," Eponine explained.

"Eponine," Enjolras paused for a moment. "You are utterly brilliant!"

She smiled. This time it was a real, bright smile. He thought her smart...or _brilliant_ as he put it. That meant he thought something of her.

"You will work as a male and be paid the same wage as a male," he replied. "How did I not think of this prior?"

"Tonight, come meet with us," he said. "Having a woman part of our cause would make it much more diverse, and it would make it that much stronger. You will come, will you not?"

"Yes, of course," she replied.

"Then, be there tonight at eight," he said with a smile.

Enjolras touched her arm once more. Then, he turned on his heal and rejoined his friends.

And, all she could do was stand there and process everything that just happened. She wasn't sure whether to be pleased or angry with herself for being false with him. So, she tucked away those unsure feelings deep within herself.

"She is very plainly dressed though," she heard Courfeyrac say to Marius.

Eponine noticed the blonde woman glance at the trio of men. Eponine followed her gaze and saw Marius simply nod in agreement. Then, she watched as the familiar look of sheer disappointment crossed the blonde's features. Heartbreak was clear in her eyes.

The girl fancied this Marius fellow clearly. It was written all over her doll like face.

And, Eponine couldn't help but sympathize with her just a the slightest bit. To not have one's feelings requited was quite possibly one of the most hurtful things imaginable. The girl piqued her interest just a tad, and she found herself wishing to know her just a little bit.

But, a poor creature such as herself could never be found in the presence of someone so wealthy.

It shouldn't matter to her.

Nothing should matter.

But it did.

To Be Continued

* * *

_Reviews, follows, and favorites are greatly appreciated!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry about the brief hiatus. I got busy with work, and my douche of an ex-boyfriend did a number on my head. Oh well. There's always Enjolras. Haha! I hope you like this chapter! I'm trying to establish an Eponine and Marius friendship in this chapter! I hope you enjoy it._

Chapter 5

Darkness crept in as the sun dipped beneath the horizon, but the darkness did not bother her a bit. Eponine was very accustomed to walking the streets alone in complete darkness. She remembered the first time she ran away into the night when her father's ill temper flared. She remember regretting her choice to return home the next morning for she returned to a savage beating.

Right now, her mind was not on her past though. Her mind was currently chewing away the lies she had delivered to Enjolras earlier. She admitted that none of her lies sat right within her, but she thought of the alternative. Sometimes pure honesty was inappropriate, and admitting to her feelings would have have been a wise option.

Eponine walked down a small, narrow alleyway as her thoughts continued to spin around in her head. She admitted that the alley looked quite familiar, but she was to occupied with her emotions to discover its familiarity.

She turned onto a street, and suddenly, she came to realize the reason for her intense feelings of deja vu. Only a few blocks away was that old tenement she had the displeasure of living in, and she was certain that her father still resided there.

She thought of returning home for a small moment. Then, her life would return be predictable again. She would no longer have to live in an insecure life of uncertainty. Her life would once more be a continuous routine of running errands for her demented father, and there as much as she would suffer, there was some security in it.

She would no longer have to worry about the hopeless feelings she had for Enjolras if she returned to her regular life. Her freedom would be clipped, and she would once again mindlessly follow her father like a pathetically loyal dog.

So, she halted for just one moment and turned the idea over in her head. She imagined herself walking up the stairs to the small room her family shared. She could see herself pause before the door, and then, with a deep breath, knocking softly on the door. Her father would open the door, and his face would flush a deep burgundy color as rage consumed him. He would snatch her arm and drag her inside the room, and he would beat her until that rage finally subsided.

_No..._

There was no going back that life. That life she knew was dead and gone. It dawned on her that her decision that day was a definite one, and today she must learn to shed that codependency that she once found so comfortable. So, she drew in a deep breath as she walked in the direction opposite of her father's home.

Then, before her eyes, she saw a young girl and a well dressed man. The man grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her to him as she struggled against him. Then, he threw her to the ground as he screamed and cursed.

She recognized that girl.

_Zelma.._

Azelma was with Montparnesse.

Eponine ducked back into the alley and simply peered around the corner. Her sister was with that horrible man and Eponine couldn't think of how to solve this problem before her. She watched as Montparnesse tugged her sister roughly. She wanted to intervene, but she knew what the man was capable of.

_This should be me_.

But, she what could she do? The man was a murderer. He would gladly slice her and her sister's throats if she dared to challenge him.

She was powerless.

She hated it.

_But, what can I do? He was surely kill the both of us without a thought._

She ducked behind the alley unable to watch any longer. She slid against the wall until she was sitting with her knees drawn closely to her chest.

Then, she blamed herself. Had she gone home that night this would not have occurred. Then again, how could she blame herself for something the pain her father inflicted upon her sister. Still, she blamed herself just as she always did. It was easier to put herself at fault. She couldn't figure out why, but it just was.

Eponine, then rose to her feet, and collided into the body of another. She almost screamed, but then, she calmed instantly when she found Marius's face staring back at her.

"Monsieur Marius," she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I live near here," he said, "at the Gorbeau Tenament."

Her mind flashed to when she first laid eyes on Marius at the Cafe Musain. She remembered trying to figure out where she knew him from, and now she remembered...he was the man that lived next door to her. How lucky she was that he didn't even remember her!

"Ah..." Eponine uttered before forming a quick lie. "I must've taken a wrong turn and lost may way for a moment."

She tore her eyes away from Marius and brushed passed him. All Eponine could think about was to escape this place as fast as her feet would take her. If her father found her...

She heard Marius laugh from behind her, and she peered over the sky to see his head thrown back as he laughed at god knows what. She shushed him angrily and tossed him a heated glare.

"Quiet!" Eponine hissed. "You above all should know this isn't the safest block in the city."

"I've never run into trouble," Marius stated.

"Oh – well – there is a first time for everything!"

Marius's smile faded from his face. "I find it odd that Enjolras is so fascinated by you."

"Fascinated?" she spat. "What in god's name is that supposed to mean!"

"Now, you're the one that's being loud," Marius said with a smug look across his lips.

Eponine responded by simply rolling her eyes at her. Sometimes she found that simple body language conveyed things better than words ever could.

"He seems to speak of you more often than any other woman," Marius paused for a moment. "But, I don't think he even understands his own feelings. I don't even know what I am saying or why? I can't really judge him, because I've never met a woman that captivated me in my life."

"Monsieur Marius," Eponine replied. "You are seeing things all wrong. He doesn't see me that way."

"But, you do," he said.

Eponine lifted her eyes and looked him straight in the eyes. She attempted to deny his statement, but for some reason unknown to her, she admitted her feelings instead. "I suppose I may be just a bit in love with him, but I can't fathom why. I barely know him, but my feelings for him consume me. It doesn't make a bit of sense."

"Well, I suppose I should go meet up with them after all," Marius said with another small laugh. "You should come too. I'm sure that Enjolras will be there. He always is."

Marius and Eponine now walked side by side. Eponine smiled to herself. It made her slightly more secure that at least one of Enjolras's friends seemed to accept the her for who she really was.

"So, you must be poor if you live at that tenement. I've walked passed it a few times and it doesn't look so inviting."

"I wasn't born into a impoverish family," Marius replied. "I just don't see it fit to accept money from my monarchist father. His politics are so narrow minded."

"How noble," Eponine replied. "I'm not sure if I could give up such a comfortable life."

"I'd rather not live in his presense," Marius replied. "The horrible things about my father...it just irritates me."

"You had a good father, then?" Eponine asked.

"I didn't get a chance to meet him," Marius said, his features twisting into a grim smile. "But, he was a much better man than my grandfather. I think he is proud with what I am doing."

Eponine spotted the cafe a few meters down the road. Her heart began to hammer against her chest. She hated it so much when it did that.

Marius seemed to sense her excitement. He tipped his head back as he laughed. "I don't know what it is to love another, but you make it seem like something worth while."

"Don't tease. It isn't fair."

"Why not? You're an easy target."

"Very well, then! When you fall in love Monsieur Marius, I might not be so merciful!"

Marius laughed again, and Eponine tossed him an icy stare.

"Come on," he said. "We shan't keep your _love_ waiting much longer!"

But this time, she had to smile just a little.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

_First of all, I'd like to thank all of you for being so supportive of this fic. I haven't been really good on updates, but I really want to finish this. It's been so fun to write. I'm so glad there isn't as much hate for Eponine romance in the fandom anymore, and people are more open to this pairing after the movie. I had intended to write this fic years ago, but I wasn't didn't want all the negativity and the accusations of hating Cosette because I prefer Eponine (I really don't hate Cosette at all). _

_Next, I finally got around to reading the brick again and I was inspired to write more to this fic. I hope you all like what I've wrote. I promise it will get shippy soon. It just wanted to build some stuff between the characters and set the stage for the events that are soon to follow first. Thank you all so much for your kind reviews. It makes me so happy._

Chapter 6

At first, she thought she would be happy, but as the night went on, she could only think of Azelma. Enjolras was hardly even on her mind at all. In fact, she hadn't even spoken with him the entire night. Her mind was on the events that had occurred before she arrived.

Was it not obvious what would happen if she left?

She drew in a staggered, deep breath as she stared into her mug of ale. She thought she would just drown herself in alcohol and forget it all. However, she couldn't even bring herself to do even that. She took a small sip and just stared forward at the cracking wooden panels across the bar.

"Eponine," Eponine turned to see Enjolras.

"Oh..." she responded. "Enjolras..."

She couldn't even speak much to him. The usual warmth that passed through her was stifled deep within her heart. She was numb. She felt as if she weren't even alive anymore. Just a lump of flesh sitting at the counter...a selfish lump of silly flesh!

He smiled a little, but she just turned back to stare into her mug.

"There's something wrong," it was a statement, not a question.

"I really can't explain," she said as smudged a tear from her face with her palm. "It's not something that is easy to talk about."

She was hoping that the excitement he usually brought her would repel any negative feelings she might have. It wasn't. She was selfish, but she still cared a lot for her sister. She couldn't think of anyone in her life that she was closer to, and days ago she just so easily abandoned her without a word.

She remember the reason. She remembered why she had that sudden surge of independence. It was this man right before her. He was the one that ignited a fire within her that couldn't be extinguished. He was the one that made her feel so irrational...so foolish.

She wondered if her dear friend Mabuef would approve of her choices, but most of all...she wondered if Enjolras would approve of all this. She wondered if he understood all the ramifications of her actions if he'd still approve of her.

She whispered. "Last winter I lived in an old beat up tenement with my family. There were times I was sure I'd freeze to death. Before that I lived underneath a bridge and I almost went mad...I thought of drowning myself one night..."

She paused for a moment. "I'm making all these changes, and I just feel like it's too much for me to handle."

She couldn't even speak anymore. She was just so tired of feeling anything. She wished she could not feel. Even those small moments of euphoria weren't worth feeling all the negative feelings she'd bombard herself with.

He leaned over the bar and let out a deep breath. "At first, change is always going to be difficult."

"Does it really get easier?" she whispered as her tears were falling freely. "I am not handling this well at all, Enjolras. I am so scared right now."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, and all of a sudden, she felt just slightly more at ease. It didn't erase what she felt, but it made it slightly more manageable for her. She even smiled just a little.

"Marius left a life of luxury and security to live in beat up old place," Enjolras replied. "I thought he would have given up by now, but he's still getting by somehow. I am sure if that dolt can make it than you can too."

She smiled and laughed a little at his statement. She never really found Marius to be very bright either, and it made her feel better that Enjolras thought her more capable than him.

However, another wave of depression passed through her as she realized her circumstances were different. Marius leaving his family was probably of little consequence. It's not like he had anyone to look after. It's not like someone else would have to suffer if he left.

It was time for her to go home. It was time for her to put this foolish little pipe dream to rest. If she returned home now, she knew a beating awaited her. However, better for her to be at the end of her father's wrath than her poor sister. Besides, this life wasn't meant for someone like her.

She rose to her feet. If she didn't leave now, she would never return home.

"Where are you going?" Enjolras asked, his brow furrowing.

"Just for a little walk," she replied.

She walked passed him, but he snatched her arm instead. She turned and looked into his blue eyes. He knew she was leaving. She could read it in his face. But, she could see he didn't want her to leave, and it took every bit of her not to fall apart in front of him.

"Yes," she lied.

Enjolras loosened his grip reluctantly. She gave him a bleak smile and she made her way outside. The wind nipped at her skin as she took a few steps forward. So, this was it then.

"I just need but a sous, M'sieur Marius," she heard a soft voice.

She knew that voice. Eponine stood completely petrified by the seen just before her. Her sister took a timid step towards Marius. Marius searched his pockets to find a small coin. He handed it to Azelma, and Eponine watched as her sister's whole world seemed to light up like a candle.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Azelma cried.

"It was really nothing," Marius replied with a nervous laugh.

_She fancies him. Dear god, she fancies him. Of all the people in this world, my sister fancies Marius._

"It's really hard now," she heard her sister say. "My sister disappeared. I wonder about her everyday. I wonder if the coppers caught her or if she's dead on the streets. I hope she met some nice gent that just stole her away, but that's just too hard to believe."

"I don't know what to say," she heard Marius reply. "She could have just run away by herself like myself."

"You think she's still around?"

"Azelma, I am sure she must be alive," Marius replied. "And, I am sure you'll see your dear sister again. She probably got lost."

"Oh, she never gets lost!" Azelma replied. "My sister knows the streets better than anyone I know."

Marius laughed nervously. "Is that right?"

"Oh yes! She is the brightest girl, Marius!"

Eponine retreated back into the cafe. She couldn't even watch this anymore. Marius was indeed a good enough person, but she knew his head was far too up in the clouds to ever fancy her sister. She remembered his conversation with Couferyac at the Luxemburg gardens. They were judging that poor girl based on her clothes. She imagined what he might think of her sister, and it made her want to slap him across the face.

"You're back so soon," Enjolras said. "I was a bit worried you might not come back. You seemed so distraught."

"Oh..." she said. "Enjolras...I was just so overwhelmed."

"Walk with me," he said.

_Alone_. He wanted to walk with her alone. She wasn't sure what to think.

"I think I'll steal your idea of getting a little air," he said. "I just need some company, and Grantaire is already falling over himself. I doubt he could walk three feet before collapsing on the road."

Eponine drew in a deep breath. She could not say no to him, but she feared her sister might discover her walking about. She wondered what she would think.

He took a few steps and turned back to her. "So, will you join me Eponine?"

"Oh yes...of course," she replied a little too eagerly.

But, still she could not say no to him. So, she followed him out the door silently thanking god that she had bathed earlier. Perhaps her recently cleanliness was making her easier to be around.

She bit her lower lip, and she followed him wordlessly. She simply could not help herself around him.

He was the single light in her dark life.

To Be Continued

_The next chapter is going to be extremely shippy. I'm so excited to write it already!_

_Also, if you liked the movie The Great Gatsby, you should totally check out my fic I'm writing.  
_


End file.
